Inflammation is one of the most basic responses linked to a wide variety of common human disorders including asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, coronary artery disease and stroke. In this application, the investigators propose a joint program between the University of Washington and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (UW-FHCRC) to establish a Variation Discovery Resource (VDR) focused on finding single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in the genes and pathways underlying inflammatory responses in humans. The goals are: (1) to establish a high throughput variation discovery group that will scan more than 200 of the genes involved in inflammation; (2) to identify the common variable sites, their relative frequencies, and haplotypes in these genes for two populations having different evolutionary historics; (3) to rapidly disseminate this information to the biomedical community via national databases such as dbSNP and Genbank, and by a resource generated website; and (4) to establish a training and education program on human variation analysis that provides on-site training as well as a formalized workshop. Overall, the studies will provide a wealth of new information for testing the important relationships that exist between variations in human DNA sequence, and variations in risk for common human diseases. (End of Abstract)